Hero
by Beautiful Disaster2010
Summary: The students of Gryffindor must write an article about their hero.And Harry finds out who his hero is in a very unusual way.


Hero AN:Ok,well I just got back from seeing Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban!!It was amazing.You know,everyone was talking about there being all these Ron/Hermione moments,but I could only find two that even resembled anything like it.Now Harry/Hermione on the other hand.There were so many things I can't even name them all!But they were alway holding hands or grabbing each others arms!Anyway this is based off of a scene in PoA where Harry finds out that Sirius is his Godfather and he runs out to this rock under the invisibility cloak.Hermione and Ron run after him,but when they reach him they hear him crying. Hermione goes over there,with no help from Ron,and pulls the cloak off Harry and comforts him.This is my twist from it.  
  
"Your homework will be an essay.I want two rolls of parchment on your hero or herione. Explain this person and why they happen to be your hero.Due next Thursday.You're dissmissed."Professor McGonnagal stated and shooed her Gryffindors out of the Transfiguration class room.This Hero project was an extra assignment from her and none of the students were very excited about it.  
  
Harry followed a chatty Ron and suprisingly,a quiet Hermione out of the classroom.Now that he thought about it,Hermione had been acting strange lately,or it could have to do with him ignoring them.  
  
It's not like he wanted to.More than anything Harry would love to open up to them and tell them the horrors of the prophecy,especially Hermione.He had a feeling that she would understand better than Ron.But of course,it was too dangerous.If he told them,he could put the last people he could call his family in danger,and they were already in enough as it is.  
  
"I can't believe McGonnagal gave us this project.Two rolls of parchment!I can't write that much about some git I'd call my hero."Ron said angrily as the trio entered the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"I'm looking forward to the essay.You think she will take more than two rolls?"Hermione asked as she sat walked over to the Girl Dormitories stairs.  
  
"Dunno,probably,since it's from you."Harry told her and grinned.She blushed.  
  
"Thanks Harry"  
  
"Thanks Harry"Ron mimicked her in a high pitched voice.Hermione turned crimson.  
  
"Well......I'm going to head up.Goodnight boys!"She said quickly,giving each of them a hug and running up the steps.  
  
"She is so weird"muttered Ron as the two boys walked up the staircase."Shesfine one minute and then looks like a tomato the next!"  
  
Harry forced a laugh.Really,he didn't understand what was going on with Hermione,but lately,she had turning very red everytime he said something to her.'Girls'he thought.  
  
"Hey Harry,"Ron was suddenly very serious."I need to ask you something."He looked nervous.  
  
Harry pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed his p.j. top."K,Ron,shoot"  
  
"There's something different between you and Hermione.....and I want to know what."  
  
His greeen eyes widened.He couldn't know that he was in love with her,could he?  
  
"Wh-what do you mean?he stuttered tentively,praying he didn't know.  
  
Ron looked at him angrily."You know what I mean Harry!I mean,there's just something different about the way you look at her.You carry her books,hang with her in the library,invite her to quidditch practice,and kiss her cheek all the time!What's up with you two?"  
  
Harry gulped.What was he supposed to say to that?"I-I really don't know.I mean I've just started feeling differently about her.I don't know what to tell you Ron."  
  
Ron looked thoughtful for a moment,but then his face broke into a huge grin."I knew it!I knew there was something going on!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and climbed into his bed,although he wasn't planning on going to sleep anytime soon.He was going to go down to the forest and try to get some ideas for that wretched hero essay.He wasn't even sure he had a hero.  
  
After hearing Ron's loud snores,Harry slipped out of bed,threw on an old sweatshirt,and grabbed his invisibility cloak.Hopefully taking this walk would also help clear his mind.  
  
The Common Room was empty,or at least he thought it was.Hermione had come down to get in a little studying whenshe heard the stairs to the boy's dormitory creak.Squinting her eyes,she watched as the "mystery man" opened up the portrait.Instantly she knew who it was.Who else had an invisibility cloak?Pushing Crookshanks off her lap,much to his dislike,she followed Harry out of the Common Room.  
  
Snow fell outside on the Hogwarts ground and Harry was thankful that he remembered his sweatshirt.The forbidden forest looked even more forbidden than before,with the white snow hanging of of the tree's branches.He walked for about fifteen minutes,just looking around and enjoying the view.He then found a rock out of a patch of trees.The green-eyed wizard sat down and got comfortable.Now,to think.  
  
Who exactly was a hero?Well,that wasthe easy question"A hero is someone who has helped you through the worst times,no matter what.They've always been there for you.'he thought. 'Do I even have hero?'  
  
The only person he could think of right then was Sirius,but,thanks to him,he was gone.  
  
"Sirius would have known what to say,he always knew what to say."He sighed shakily. "I just don't know what to do anymore!It was all my fault,if I had just listened to Hermione he would still be here.If I would have listened,he wouldn't be de-dead!"And he finally broke down.  
  
He cried.He cried for Sirius,the only person he had ever known as a father.He cried for his parents,that he never got to know and never will.He cried for his friends,for almost getting them killed.He cried for Cedric,reliving the nght in the graveyard over again.  
  
Hermione watched as she heard Harry cry on the rock.Her heart broke.She wanted to take away all his pain,all his misery.Slowly,she walked closer to the rock,making sure he wasn't paying attention to her.Her knees touched the icy snow as she bent down,and ever so slowly reached her hand out to take off the invisibility cloak.What she saw was a lot worse than she was expecting.  
  
Harry's eyes were puffy and red from crying and tears were still falling down his already tearstained cheeks.His shoulders were shaking and and he looked miserable.It was the only word that would fit.  
  
"Oh Harry,"and that was all that needed to be said.He dove into her arms and started sobbing even harder.She ran her fingers through his midnight hair,and told him that everything would be ok and that she wasn't going anywhere.It comforted him.  
  
"I-if I would ha-have listened to y-you,he wo-would still b-be here."He told her,resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Harry,"the young witch started,"It's not your fault.It never is.Voldemort would have found another way to kill himeven if it didn't work out."Tears were now pouring down her cheeks too."So stop blaming yourself and open up to me Harry!I want to be there because I care about you."  
  
Harry was still crying,but he was breathing more regularly now.He raised his head off her shoulder and was rewarded with a kiss on his scar,as she pushed away his messy bangs.She rained kisses on his face and he,knowing she was hurting too,wanted to return the pleasure.He kissed her temple,making her gasp.He pulled away quickly,muttering an apology. She placed a finger over his lips.  
  
"Don't be sorry,because I'm not."That's what made him loose it.  
  
The feelings were just too strong.He felt so much love for the girl in front of him.He couldn't hold it in any longer.He loweredhis head,so their noses nuzzled and lips flirted.Harry let out a soft sob as she pushed her lips to his.  
  
It ws beyond anything they had ever imagined.Her lips were soft against his and felt unbelievable,and it made him push harder against her.Hermione moaned as Harrypressed his tongue to her lip.She opened her mouth to him and they tasted each other for the first time.It was something niether one of them would forget.  
  
They parted when oxygen became a nessecity.Breathing heavily,Harry leaned his forehead against Hermione's and smiled.She smiled in return.No words were needed.It was one of those comfortable silences that only happened when he ws around her.  
  
She cupped her hands around her face,silently telling him how she felt.It was all he needed.And something just hit him.She was his hero.She was always there for him no matter what,through thick and thin.When he felt the whole world was down on him,she was always there to catch him when he would fall.And now they were more than just friends.He could tell by the look in her eyes.  
  
"Youremy hero,Mione Jane.You always have been,and always wil be."He confessed,looking deply into her eyes.They were filled with unshed tears of happiness.She pulled him down and kissed him again,this one even more passionate than the last.  
  
"You're my hero too, Harry"Hermione whipered after they parted.He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her neck.He knew now,that no matter what,he would be ok.Nowthat Hermione was by his side,he could do anything.  
  
Ok well I hope yall liked!I was crying through almost the WHOLE thing,at least when Harry started to cry.I cried in the movie too,even harder.I guess seeing it is worse.But I LOVE that part.Luv ya! Beautiful Disaster Remember No Flames! 


End file.
